Not a Tattletale
by Bhavana331
Summary: Untitled On Jaang drabble- rewrite/extended ending of the Season 3 episode, "The Headband". Pairing- Aang x On Ji On Jaang .


** As an obsessed Avatar: The Last Airbender fan, I've always been sort of hesitant to start writing fanfiction for it, because I've been afraid I'm not going to do the show justice.**

**This is my first Avatar one-shot, and it's a re-write of the ending of "The Headband"**

**Pairings: On Jaang (Aang x On Ji).**

**I am absolutely a Kataang fan, but I thought On Ji's little crush on Aang was too cute.**

* * *

Twelve-year-old On Ji frantically looked around the cave for Aang, after the headmaster and his support staff had left the dance. Making sure that her boyfriend, Hide, was distracted enough, she made her way towards the part of the cave where she saw Aang and his friends last. She approached a nearby classmate.

"Niko, have you seen Kuzon? I didn't get to tell him good-bye," On Ji asked him.

"Sorry, On Ji- I think he just left- he earthbended a hole through the cave and left through there," Niko informed her, still fazed at seeing the earthbending display.

"He earthbended?" On Ji asked, disbelievingly.

Niko shrugged, suggesting he was as confused as she was. He turned his attention back to the students that were trying to teach Hide how to dance.

She ran out the cave entrance and around, towards the back. She saw Aang and the rest of the Gaang on a giant . . . bison?

"Kuzon?" She asked him, standing a few feet away from Appa, slightly scared of the creature. Aang's head shot up in surprise.

"On Ji? What are you doing here?" He asked her, jumping off of Appa and running up to her. On Ji blushed, her cheeks turning a pale pink color.

"I just wanted to say good-bye, seeing as I didn't get to," She looked down, shyly.

"Oh- uh, yeah. Bye, On Ji, I'm glad I met you," Aang grinned. "Thanks for the save in there, by the way. Having everyone put their belts on as headbands to save me? Genius idea."

On Ji giggled. "Well, what are friends for, Kuzon?" Aang let out a small laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking . . . is that a flying bison? You know, like from the Air Temples?" On Ji looked at Appa curiously. Aang's eyes widened- he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Uh, well, no, what gave you that idea? Bison don't fly, On Ji!" Aang stammered, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Really? It looks just like the picture I saw of one in my history textbook in last week's lesson. It said that flying bison were the first Airbenders, and that the bending art was learned by watching them," On Ji walked over to Appa and petted his fur, eliciting out a sort of purring sound from the bison.

Aang, not wanting to lie to his new friend, nodded. "This is my flying bison, Appa," he admitted, somewhat reluctantly, to On Ji.

"That's so cool! I thought they were extinct!" the Fire Nation tween squealed. Seeing Aang's worried expression, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't worry, Kuzon, I'm not going to tell anyone. I told you before, I'm not a tattletale," she smiled, taking a seat on one of Appa's feet.

"Thanks, On Ji," Aang smiled, taking a seat next to her. The dance music could still be heard, and the two began tapping their feet to the music, sitting without speaking.

"So . . . the world's last Air Bison has to belong to the world's last Airbender, right?" On Ji looked at Aang knowingly. Aang looked flustered, trying to put together an explanation. On Ji tugged at his headband, revealing the blue arrow.

Aang picked up the headband and scrambled to get it back on his head.

"Hey, uh, you two want to hurry up? We've kind of got to get going. We're already 43 hours behind schedule," Sokka called from Appa's saddle. He and Katara looked at Aang and On Ji impatiently.

Aang and On Ji stood up. On Ji pecked Aang on the cheek.

"Bye, Avatar. Your secret's safe with me." On Ji grinned, reassuring Aang.

"Kuzon, hurry up!" Toph shouted from Appa's saddle.

"I'd better get going. Bye, On Ji!" Aang waved to On Ji as he airbended himself up to Appa's saddle.

"Bye! Stay flaming!" On Ji waved back, watching as Appa and the Gaang seemed to get smaller and smaller, until they were so far off, they were no longer visible. Her little world was shaken.

**Short On Jaang drabble. Definitely NOT my best work. Constructive criticism is appreciated, though :)**


End file.
